


A monstruous irony

by spinhell



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Deny, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Regret, ZADF, ZaDr ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinhell/pseuds/spinhell
Summary: Dib finally managed to kill Zim, but strangely he doesn't feel as happy as he would have hoped. Joy gives way to pain and he begins to regret his gesture, but it's too late.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim)
Kudos: 18





	A monstruous irony

After 4 years of fight, Dib managed to neutralize Zim... radically.

In a fight as ridiculous as usual, Zim took a fatal blow in the head. He fell directly to the ground.

« Another new victory for humanity ! » exclaimed Dib, in a pure euphoria. His joy taking over reality. From his perspective, Zim just fainted, and he didn't realize that Zim hadn't opened his eyes since that shot.

He left the place of the assault, namely Zim's house. Tomorrow is Monday: « See you tomorrow, I will end your reign of terror! » 

Feeling like a victorious hero, he returned home as if his duty had been accomplished. He was celebrating his new achievement all by himself, but he was still on his guard. From his point of view, it was not the war he had won but a simple battle. He had to redouble his efforts to defeat him, but in reality he no longer needed that, it was over. 

All evening, Dib threw flowers at himself, saying that he would soon be the new savior of humanity while Gaz and their father were ignoring him, for his family this rivalry was nothing but childishness.

The next day, Zim did not show up for class. He is probably, no, surely, preparing a evil plan. Dib cogitate : « He will try to harm me, I have to prepare a way to defend myself ». Back home, he spent the evening building a weapon with the still strong motivation to save this mankind he hated so much.

In the morning, he finishes building a magnetic repulsion water pistol, whatever the fuck that means. He hid it in his bag. The gun was clearly addle but he came to the somewhat too easy conclusion that it was going to work.

Zim was still not there. So he just listened to Miss Bitters pessimistic lessons. Dib wondered how she was still alive. He concluded that the teacher was probably immortal and had made a pact with the devil. « NO, it wasn’t because of medical progress that old people have a long life, it’s a lie ! » he shouted at his rational side. 

When the lessons were finished, he encrusted himself in Zim's living room after dodging the lasers of the garden gnomes. He hadn't come inside yet he already started his speech "If you think I don't know what you're up to, I—" He stopped dry when he saw Zim on the ground and GIR self-destruct next to the inert body of the alien. However, he did not let his guard down: "I can see your game very well and I will not spare you" he said the excitement in his stomach

Dib shot him with the famous pistol, but Zim did not react. Normally he would be screaming in pain because it would burn him.  
However, Dib still did not suspect the terrible truth, for him, it was a hologram, it is true it could have been that. It wasn't like it was the first time Zim set this trap for him. He watched the back room while waiting for his sworn enemy to assault him. Nobody. It’s suspicious.  
He then went to the body of the alien and slapped him hard in case he was real and tried to attack him. It was his body, not a hologram, but still no reaction. Dib remembered Sunday when he knocked him out. He looked to see if he was dead, he is. 

It took some time to swallow the information, all the emotions jostled to act first. Then, Dib felt a strange emotion like emptiness, but the joy quickly censored this feeling so that he did not realize that he was torn between several waves of emotions. Did he lie to himself ? Does he feel real joy ?

It was a special joy between a feeling of victory, of finality, but at the same time a hidden discomfort. He didn't know how to react so he convinced himself that he was much happier than anything else. 

« I would contact the greatest scientists so that I could dissect him in live, this time they will listen to me » he said to himself with pure determination.

He brought the body home, painfully. He put it in a glass capsule, which his father had given him for his birthday years ago. Finally it would serve him.

After a few days, he finally started to feel his true feelings. Not the ones he would have hoped to feel after performing this scenario over a thousand times in his head. In reality, he no longer felt happy, he was empty and devoid of envy. Why is it not going as planned ? He had trouble falling asleep during all these nights because he couldn't admit his regret. After all these efforts, why would he feel bad ?

In the end, he just hoped the alien fainted. And let their cat and mouse game go on and on, endless. He would like him to get up. But it was too late, it was over, the green boy could not escape anymore.

He would have hoped he escaped from Dib's lab, but he still had his eyes closed and just floated like an abandoned wreck in the capsule. He understood that he could no longer see his pink eyes shine. He caught himself regretting those magenta eyes that he thought he hated with ardor, when he had just discovered that he saw it as one of the most beautiful precious fluids in the world. 

He finally accepted this heavy truth. « I would call Agent Darkbootie to expose the truth. ». Deep down he couldn't do it and he won't. In a way and even if it was impossible to admit it he was attached to Zim and it was as if he had lost part of his being.

Strangely he felt bad to leave this poor insect in a cold capsule. He was starting to develop respect for what was left of Zim, he didn't know if they were organizing funerals on Irk, but he went to bury him in the woods where a lot of fights had taken place. Yet he was still trying to convince himself that if he changed his mind he could recuperate his carcass to do some dissections stuffs. But he couldn't do that anymore, deep down Zim was like his friend, they were all the time together and each occupied the mind of the other, he could not desecrate his corpse in this way.

« Things will never be the same. No more challenges. The only person who believed in me died. » he said to himself.  
Dib finally succumbed to his feelings and fell into tears, the pain is unbearable, his dignity was shaken by what he felt for Zim, it was horrible.

How will he live now that he killed the only person who took him seriously ? How was he going to endure having to face this world full of idiots all alone ? Only he knows, his story is over, his adventures have come to an end. Life will no longer have the same flavor without his nemesis and he will no longer find the motivation to get up in the morning because his motivation is dead.

He thought he hated him and wanted to destroy him absolutely, he only realized the reality of his feelings once it was too late. Everything happened as in a shitty soap opera, « what a monstruous irony », he said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the few spelling mistakes, I'm not an English speaker, but I hope it was a good read.


End file.
